The last of us - a sticky situation
by jessiejenkins1234
Summary: This story follows Joel and Ellie on an other adventure, after the events of the Last of us game. When an old enemy comes back to haunt Joel and Ellie, Lives and livelihoods are in danger. But will this be their last adventure? Read on to find out and leave a quick review.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLIE?**

Chapter 1

Ellie Peered around the corner, holding her breath. She had heard the gunshots almost 30 secounds ago now and Joel hadn't come back.

' Stay here Ellie ! ' he had said as he ran around the corner to check where Tommy had gone. The three of them were on a recovery mission, looking for a Hydro Processor in an abandoned power plant 6 miles east of the camp. Normally on theese kind of assignments Ellie would have stayed behind at the camp and helped the younger chilldren, this time she had begged to come and Tommy had convinced Joel to let her. In many ways the three of them were like Family and both Tommy and Joel saw Ellie to be alot like Sarah.

When they got to the plant, it was earilly still and quiet. Joel and Tommy soon found the Hydro Processor and it was on there way out of the plant that Ellie had heard the familier ' click, click ' of a Clicker. Tommy had gone to check it out and Joel took Ellie to a safe spot.

Two minuetes turned into Three then four and soon it had been ten minuetes since Tommy had split from the group. Joel couldnt sit still he kept standing then sitting and Naturally, Joel wanted to go and find his brother and when he did, it wasn't 30 secounds before Ellie heard the gunshots from the 30mm Revolver Joel was carrying.

But now as she peered around the corner she could not see anything out of the ordinary but neither could she see Joel or Tommy. 2 Years ago, this would not have proved a problem. Ellie would have marched in there picked them both up onto her soulders ( so to speak ) and they would be on thier merry way. However, after being captured and haunted by a horible man who nearly killed and raped her, it was a different story. She knew Joel was in danger and Tommy could be dead but she just turned back around and sat down, with her head on her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence was deafening. All Ellie could hear was the ocasional drip from a vine high up in the plant. She guessed that it had been half - an hour since the gunshots. but still, she did not move. Almost shivering with nerves she finally stood and took another deap breath.

Armed with a small knife Ellie shifted around the corner very slowly. one foot after the other she moved across the now darkened hall. Vending machines flug across the hallway gave her cover to check for noise. Eventually in what seemed like hours, she reached the end of the short hallway. There, at the end, stood a rusty door with misty windows that were useless to look through. Ellie guessed that it led into a dining hall where workers would have eaten their lunch. The only thing to do was to open the door and go inside the dark room.

To Ellie's surprise, she had guessed correctly it was the dining hall and it was deserted. No Joel. No Tommy. 'Great' Ellie whisperd under her breath. 'Where are you Joel?!'

Ellie looked around and assessed her suroundings just like Joel taught her. She looked at the walls then the ceiling and the the floor. Then she saw it. Blood. A trail of it. It lead through the canteen and out the door on the other end of the room. Questions spun through Ellie's mind, 'Whos blood was that?' 'Where were they?' and ' How was she going to find them?'

She followed the blood trail, her knuckles were white where she was gripping the knife. Walking slowly and carefully she crossed the room in no time. she reached out to the handle of the green-red door and gripped it. As she was about to open it, it flung open knocking her back to the floor winding her. A large man coverd in a pad like armour entered holding a machete. The large sword-like wepon had nothing against Ellie's small Knife.

He swung the Machete in her direction as she lunged under his chunky legs slashing at the armour but not penetrating it. He turned again and lunged the wepon once again as Ellie shuffled backwards on her bum. Ellie felt someone grabbing her from behind and picking her up holding her a foot from the ground, a gruff voice said close to her ear, ' I got her ! , Mac get her legs' at this point the huge armoured man drop his weapon and grabbed ellie's legs. Just at this moment Ellie felt a sharp hot white flash of pain on the back of her head and she lost consience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unaware of how much time had passed Ellie woke up to a throbiing head ache. Before she even opened her eyes, she could smell the familiar smell of blood. It was a sickly metalic smell that haunted every memory Ellie had of her time imprisoned. Sitting up and opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a cell.

Not a very big cell, but enough room for a small bed and sink. Ellie tested the tap, Nothing. Desperatly hungry and thirsty, Ellie said quietly, ' Hello?' ... no awnser, 'Hello?' a little louder this time and still nothing. Frustrated, she reached for her head where she had felt the blow, when she pulled her hand back around, it was red with stale blood.

What felt like hours past. Every three minuetes Ellie would shout out into the darkness beyond her cell, 'Hello'. But to no Avail. When finally a door opened letting a bright, blindening light through it. A sillouette of a man entered the room with a candle and shut the door again. He set the candle on a now visable table and sat down on a metal stool. Ellie peered through the bars and caught a glimpse of a face. It had a scar down one side and a rough complextion. She guessed the man was in his late fourties.

Ellie was the first to speak, 'Who the hell are you? and Where am I?' The man did not reply immeadiatly but then he said, 'My name is Mathaius. You are in a dungeon. More importantly, who are you?' As he said the last part he leaned forward making eye contact with Ellie. A bit scared by this awnser Ellie decided it was best to lie at this point. 'my name is Hanna. Please i need water!' she didn't mean for that to sound as quite as needy as it did but she was truly desperate. ' Now now, don't lie. I need the truth to be able to give you water. i have it right here i just need you to tell me a few things. Agreed? '

Ellie Nodded. Mathius said, 'now what is your name child?'

'Ellie.'

'Good, what were you doing in the power plant, Ellie?'

Not willing to say anything about Joel or Tommy, she replied, ' I was lost and in need of shelter.'

'good' Mathius stood and approched her cell, bent down and handed the water to Ellie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Without hesitation, Ellie quickly began to sip the water. suddenly she realised it was not water. It was blood. 'AGH!' She spat it out.

'You lied again didn't you?, that was the blood of your friend. Joel? i beleive his name is?'

'What!? you sick, sick Asshole!'

Without saying another word Mathius smiled at her, Stood and left the room. Ellie Screamed and shouted untill she started to break down and cry. This was not good, Joel and Tommy were either injured or dead and she was stuck in a stupid cell with no food or water. still crying, she stood and started to look for any way of escape.

Soon enough she gave up and sat on the hard bed and began to think of miserable thoughts.

This carried on for hours. untill the door opened once again, but no one entered this time. it just stayed open. ' Hello ? ' Ellie shouted as best as she could. A familiar voice replied, 'Ellie?!'

' Joel ! I'm in here help please Joel I am sooo scared!'

'its okay Ellie i am here,' Joel entered the room with blood dripping from his face and what looked like tears forming in his eyes. Joel hadn't cried infront of Ellie before. As he unlocked the cell door Ellie pushed it open and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Crying. Hugging her and holding back the tears, joel slowly pushed her back, 'Ellie listen, Tommys Dead.'

'No.' she mumbled as she fell into his arms once again. Tommy was his brother she loved him like an uncle. He was kind and loving just like Joel.

'look, we need to get out of here, can you walk?'

'Yes, Joel, i am so sorry.'

He didn't awnser but instead stood up and walked to to the door, Ellie followed, leaving the room to the silence once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _seven days later_

A week had past since Tommy's death. Joel had not said a thing to Ellie ,exept 'are you okay' and 'how is your head?' on the way back to the camp. Breaking the news to Maria had been devistating as they were expecting a child together. But now Joel was just sat in their tent staring into space. 'Joel, are you okay?, i need you Joel. please Joel' Ellie pleaded one night when he had not touched his dinner.

' joel?'

'Hmmph' he roughly replied

'You need to eat'

' Ellie? can i ask you something? '

'yeah'

'Where did you go that night?'

' No where, i sat and waited-'

before she could finish, Joel interupted her and said, 'no when i was hurt in that garage and you left?'

' I told you, I went to draw them away from you.'

'what did you tell David about the camp and Tommy?'

'Joel i cant remember, i have tried to forgrt what happened.'

'hmm well they are coming for us.' Joel voice broke at this and Ellie shook her head in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

The last of us- They are coming for us.

Chapter 8

'What? Joel? are you serious?!'

'Ellie...'

'No i'm not listening to this crap, i am staying here with you and Maria.'

'It is too dangerous.'

It had been a week since Tommy's death and Joel finding out that David's men were coming to seek revenge on Joel and Ellie. However they would obviously want to hurt the camp aswell, that was when, after Tommy's funeral, Joel and Maria decided to evacuate the camp. This is also when Joel suggessted that Ellie went with Maria to help and support her and the camp.

'I am going to stay here and fight them off with the other men of the camp. it is too dangerous for you.' Joel said in a last ditch attemptment to persuade her to go willingly.

'No, i want to help. I am not going to stand by and watch you get captured, or Killed.'

' Sarah please.' joel said and immeadiatly realised his mistake. Tommy's death must have triggerd memories for him. He bit his lip and looked to the floor to stop himself from crying. Ellie looked toward him, sighed and took his hands in hers.

'Joel, we have been through some serious stuff together. It was you and me for a long time. I trust you with my life. I dont think i can leave you to just be meat to David's men. dont you remember what he did to me? dont you think i deserve to get my own back on those sick assholes?' with that she chuckled a little.

'Okay you can stay but you stick with me at all times. if they even see you you are dead for what you- ... we did to David. Ok? '

'yeah ok'

Ellie knew what Joel meant. She and Joel would get tortured or worse if they were caught alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been Three days since the majority of the camp had left. Joel was basically in charge of the men that had stayed and he had tried to explain how dangerous David's men were. Of course Ellie wasn't allowed to be at theese discusssions because None of the men knew she was staying. It was between her and Joel.

Davids men were spotted 6 miles West on the fourth day after the departure of the camp. It was then that Joel and the men got ready and fortified the area. They were situated at the main building at the camp, metal sheeting, barbed wire and pointed spikes of metal layed across the floor. The men were nervous and on the last night no one sang or told jokes.

Joel sat in his room and stared at the wall his hands gripping eachother so tightly that his knuckles whitned. He did not eat or drink for the entire fith day. Ellie knew it was best to leave him alone no matter how much she burned to talk to him. That night, without speaking a word to him, she lay down on the floor next to him and slowly fell asleep.

On the morning of the sixth day Ellie awoke to Screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ellie shot bolt upright, reaching to wake Joel only to find he was already awake and gathering his guns and bow. Ellie stood and joel crouched so he was eye- level with Ellie.

' Here you go, be careful and stick with me okay?!' Joel said as he handed a small gun to Ellie.

' Yeah lets go '

That is how It all started. Within a space of 10 minuetes Ellie and Joel had run all the way to the other side of the camp where the rest of the men were trapped in a corner between the main building and a small shack, like rats. Davids men were hammering them with machine guns and grenades and the camps men were cornered. It was then that Ellie had realised that the scream that had awoken her were the men who slept, Davids men surprised them. Only 13 men remained out of 40 and they were dropping like flies.

'Its no good!' Ellie shouted ' we have to get out of here Joel! '

'Okay, everyone to me ! ' Joel shouted as all the men turned around and followed Joel and Ellie who were already up and over the building behind them. Ellie did everything Joel did. Steped where he stepped. Moved where he moved. she did not leave him nor did she take any notice about anything around her.

As the group of now 10 men Followed them,they all made thier way up the shacks and makeshift houses. They were free from the firing for now.

They turned around a hill like rock structure and stopped. dead in front of them were at least 50 men all holding a gun or machete, they were trapped again and this time there was no esacaping.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A man with a hood covering his face came forward he pulled back the hood and shouted, ' We only want the girl and Joel, give them to us and spare your lives' His voice was dark and strong, his hair was a dark blonde and he held a shotgun.

Ellie stood by Joel, breathing heavily.' Joel? '

Joel hadn't said anything until the mn spoke again, ' or i will kill you all, including the two i have asked for.'

Joel raised his hands and Ellie did the same, he put his gun down on the floor and said,

'Okay, I will go with you but Ellie stays here.' He knew he had to try and keep Ellie here and safe.'

'No ! I want you two together!' at this the man's voice broke and he gave the impression of being slightly mad. He raised his gun and shot it straight behind Joel, it found its mark in a man who was now laying dead behind Joel. ' Now come down here or i will shoot again!'

'Ok ok, Ellie come here and stay close to me.' Ellie shaking with fear, did as he said. The rest of the camp's men were standing awkardly with their hand in the air. Joel led Ellie down the slope toward the crazy man and his men.

'Good, now that wasn't so hard was it ?' the man said as he pointed to Ellie. at this Two bulky men came forward and grabbed Ellie and took her away from Joel. Try as she might, she could not get out of their grip.

'Joel!'

'It's okay Ellie Just go with them.'

'Right' the man said ' Introductions. My name is Wayland ' He walked up to Joel and quickly hit the butt of his gun to the back of Joel's leg Causing him to kneel. Two more men came forward and grabbed Joel's shoulders. The man carried on talking, ' I do believe your name is Joel and that girl was Ellie. I also know that you to single handidly Killed my two brothers and half of thier men.

Joel,confused, said ' I dont know what your talking about.' he immeadiatly regretted this as Wayland threw a punch at Joel's face causing his vision to go blurry and his nose bleed.

'I AM WAYLAND...' His voice broke again.' my Brothers were David and Mathius! '


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joel fumbled along. Both his hands tied in front of him, he was getting pulled behind a horse. He looked down at his feet sloshing in the mud. The convoy of horses and men had been walking and sometimes running for three days with only 4 hours rest each night. The men on horses were okay, unlike Joel who had not had anything to drink or eat for those three days.

Ellie wasn't any better off. She too was being pulled behind a horse but had fallen on the first day and was hit quite hard by one of Wayland's men. Of course Ellie and Joel were not allowed to talk and it angered Joel when the man hit Ellie and he too had a beating. Ellie now was put in the front of the convoy behind Wayland's horse.

On the fourth night when they all had stopped Joel looked toward where Ellie was sat, she looked at him and gave him a grim smile that said ' im okay Joel '. Allthough he knew she wasn't. That night they also got food and water but not nearly enough to quench their thirst or hunger.

That morning when Joel was woken up from light sleep he asked the man holding his ropes, '' Where are we going ? ''

The man, who had a kind young face replied, '' To our camp, it is about another two days ride. Dont wish to get there soon cause when ya do, you gunna wish you an that girl were dead.''

'Great thanks.' Joel said with no acctual gratification. The man tightened the ropes and they all rode off.

Midway through the day the convoy stopped and Wayland and a few of the men up front went off the path on foot. A few minuetes later they came back carrying a bag which they put on a horse and they all caried on.

Hours later, When Joel was thinking of just giving up and stopping no matter what Waylands men did to him, he heared shouting from up ahead.

Then a gunshot.


	11. Chapter 11

Time stopped. The secounds after the gunshot were filled with chaos. Men were trampling past Joel on thier horses as Joel was still attached to his. He was trying to scramble past the swarm of men to get to the front where Ellie was. After what seemed like hours but was mere minuetes, Joel got to the front of the convoy and there was no sign of Ellie.

' Ellie, ELLIE ! ' Joel began to panick. Suddenly, Wayland appeard with Ellie on his shoulders struggling.

'Dont worry men, i found her !.' with that the comotion died down. He threw Ellie onto the floor and kicked her in the stomach. ' she tried to escape and shoot me!' with that he threw another kick at her this time kicking her back. Clearly in pain, Ellie tried to stand. For Joel, it was heart achingly painful to just watch Wayland do this. Wayland went to kick her again and Joel shot forward, pushing Wayland back.

'Stop it Damn it !' it began to rain. 'She hasn't done anything to deserve this. its me that you want ! let her go please.' Wayland paused and for a breif moment, it looked like he was acctually going to let her go. Suddenly, He pulled out a machete and walked up to Joel.

'You're right. She doesn't deserve this. You, however deserve this.' He pulled back the machete and drove it through Joel's stomach until it came out the other side. He did not want to give Wayland what he wanted. He didn't look at him he turned and looked at Ellie, who was white with shock. Ellie crawled to were Joel had fallen, ' Joel? Joel your going to be okay.'

Tears streaked through the blood and mud on her face. Joel cleared his throat and blood spat out of it, 'Ellie listen i'm not going to - ' he coughed again. ' i'm not going to get through this. You have been brave and I love you, i am proud to call you my daughter.' He reached taward his wound. ' but now you have to run ! '

'Joel? '

'RUN'

Ellie stood and saw Wayland and his men appraoching toward her she span around and ran into the forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie ran, ran and ran. day turned into night and yet she still ran. Wayland's men had given up chasing her and stopped looking after two hours but she didn't know that. The forest was dark, windy and everywhere she looked she could see lights from Wayland's mens flashlights. Ellie ran down a bank in the forest on the secound day and fell. She didn't have the energy to get up. Joel was dead and there was no where she could go. That night she found shelter from the rain and wept. She had never had a Father figure until Joel had come along that day, with Marleene and Tess. She saw him as a dad. She loved him.

After a while she fell asleep. Tommorow she was going to find food and get out of the forest.

As she slept, Ellie dreamt uncomfortable dreams on and off. Some were her getting stabbed instead of joel. Others were of joel getting stabbed and surviving, all however were wiped away when she woke up, like mud. Sunlight peirced through the trees, right infront of Ellie was a bush full of ripe Berries. luck. After eating some of the berries, she packed some away in pockets and started on her way. To where she did not know.

Again days turned into nights and soon, after 5 more days, she reached the edge of the forest. A warm summers breeze warmed her face. Reminding her about the happier times with Joel and Tess or Tommy and Maria.

But now she looked out across a meadow where wild horses were grazing. Ellie carried on down the meadow, past the horses and on top of a hill she saw a ranch. Abandoned, but a ranch. As she scrambled down the hill, her mind was racing. This could be a chance to die or survive.

'please let it be empty, please let it be empty.'

And sure enough it was empty. Ellie spent the remainder of the day searching the ranch and looking for supplies. She found tins of food, Peaches peas and something called S.P.A.M. She slept better that night in a bed.

on the fourth night being there, she woke up in the middle of the night to a loud BANG from Next door in the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellie ran downstairs and grabbed a gun, that she had found the day before, and made out of the front door and around to the barn. There in the dim light from the moon stood a young chesnut horse eating the overgrown grass inside the barn.

Seeing the oppertunity, she slowly walked up to the animal. In about 14hh in size, the horse toward above Ellie. All the same she slowly reaced up to touch the horses face. The horse let her and then carried on eating. She then grabbed a rope and tied it around the horses face in a makeshift halter fasion. ' i think i will name you Callus. He was a beautiful horse.' and with that she left him in the barn and went back in the house.

Years past.

first two then three until eventually, Ellie was 36.

Ellie woke up, pulled on her clothes, picked up her bow and headed downstairs like she did every mourning. She then made breakfast of Bacon and carrots. All of the food she had she had harvested from the farm she now had. Ellie had horses, cows, pigs and chickens she also had many crops. Every mourning she would go and let the hourses out see to the pigs and cows and make sure the chickens were okay.

On this mourning, Ellie went to see the horses. There in the paddock with them was a foal. Fully black with one white leg. The other horses were gathering around it and Ellie approached it. ' I think we need to pick a name for you... ummmmm' Thinking aloud and more talking to the other horses. ' What about Joel? Yes i like that.'

So for the rest of her days, Ellie stayed on the farm all on her own, apart from her animals. She would go on to live a long happpy life and die at the age of 75 in her sleep.

Extra

A few weeks later, a man with dark blonde hair, stumbled upon the farm. He found Ellie's body and burried her on a hill about 100 metres from the house. He releases the animals that had survived and carried on his way. This man was called Dean. Tommy and Maria's son.

The End.


End file.
